


Spider Bitten

by CandyDragonGuts



Category: Marvel Noir, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: AFAB, Other, after spiderverse events, also im a basic bitch, aphrodisiacs eventually, dont care if its the 30s, idk i like masked characters and thats whats revving my engine about noir spiderman, mask kink cuz uhhhh, my spidersona, noir is cool with it cuz i say so, self insert p much, so a lil dub con, spidersona is agender, this is gonna get nasty in a lot of ways, warning: emetophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyDragonGuts/pseuds/CandyDragonGuts
Summary: Parker Peeter finds themselves in a different universe, meeting another version of the Spider Persona they have taken on. They're surprised to feel so comfortable in such a horrifying situation. This black and white world is so dreary and bleak, but hell, at least this guy gets it, like no one else really could.NSFW Chapter finally up!





	1. Bite Meets Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Emetophobia; Spidersona has side effects of nausea/over production of a strange liquid/material that they excrete and sometimes have to expel from their mouth. Will keep the actual vomiting to a very very bare minimum, but there will be comments about excess leakage from their mouth.  
> Character is AFAB agender and uses they/them pronouns pls be respectful~  
> Will get Frisky later, rating will change when that happens  
> This is not a crazy serious story, i'm a thirsty bitch.

              My name is Parker Peeter, and I’m the one and only Spider Bite. I’ve been Spider Bite for about 5 years now. I do what I can; juggling a job as a starving artist while beating up bastards who hurt and wrong others when I can. It’s not always easy, but you gotta do what you gotta do, right? That’s what my Aunt Fey always said. Uncle Ken is all I have now, with her gone. But I refused to let her death be in vain. It’s not easy doing what the cops are afraid to do, but I always find the courage to do it, and get back up even when it seems impossible.

              And now, all that seems like nothing.

              Since I’m in a completely different dimension.

              I only consider myself lucky in the sense this happened while I was still in my Spider Bite costume. Everything else, though, utter chaos. I have no idea where I am, who to trust, or what to do. This has gotta be the work of one of those evil genius bastards, I think to myself. I take in my surroundings carefully. The most obvious aspect of this place: the color. Or lack there of. Everything is black, white, and greyscale, save for one lone rubix cube on the desk. I hear sounds coming from outside the room I’m in. In a panic, I hop to the ceiling and cling there. I notice a window. Alright, we have an escape route. I start to crawl my way over, but it’s too late. The door swings open. Immediately, I feel a shiver crawl up my spine. Spide-Sense was telling me something that I’d never felt before. It was a feeling of comfort; recognition. I crane my head back, looking below me. A figure is looking straight back at me. He seems unphased. I hop down from the ceiling, my concern and worry fading from me.

              “You’re…like me…?” I tilted my head.

              “Well whaddya think of that,” he sighed. “What’s another Spider-Man doing here?”

              “Another? Spider-Man? Not me,” I shake my head, trying to understand everything.

              He gives me a once over, noticing my wide hips and obvious breasts. “Spider-Woman, my apologies, ma’am.”

              “Wrong again,” I reply simply. “Spider-Them, I guess you could say. But I normally go by Spider Bite. Who the hell are you and what’s going on?”

              “Spider-Them, huh?” he repeated, walking to his desk and chair. He grabbed the Rubix cube and fiddled with it. “You may wanna sit down for this one.”

              Spider-Man, or Peter Parker, explained the multi-verse adventure he had very recently returned from. He had only been back in his own dimension for a few days, in fact. He explained about the variety of Spider People and, apparently, Pig, he had fought with. It was startling, however, that there was still rifts opening up. Especially given the fact that someone outside of their own universe were surely expected to die if they didn’t return in time.

              I held my head, my world spinning around me. “I think I’m…I’m gonna be sick…” I lurched for the small trashcan next to my feet, pushing up my mask, and released the nausea that had built up. Unfortunately, the nausea was all too common. The spider that infected me gave me more than just the ability to climb walls and hang upside down. No, the little asshole made me produce a very strange viscus-like bile in my stomach and mouth. During stressful times, my body goes haywire and I produce more than I can handle. Embarrassed, I pull out one of my stashed away handkerchiefs and wipe my mouth. “Sorry about that,” I say weakly.

              “You gonna be okay?”

              “That’s kind of a funny question, isn’t it?” I roll my eyes and pull down my mask. “Given that you just told me I’m gonna die.”

              “Not necessarily…” he rose from his seat. “I’ve been hearing rumors about strange phenomena appearing in the skies in various parts of the country. It’s a stretch, but maybe it’s left over ripple effects of the multi-verse opening up.”

              “Is that even a thing that can happen,” I asked, flatly.

              “At this point, anything is possible,” he rubbed his chin. He couldn’t help but glance at the trashcan. “That doesn’t look too normal.”

              “Sharp eye, it isn’t,” I huffed. “Most people don’t puke up bright ass green and blue and pink…”

              “Oh, is it different colors? I wondered…it has an interesting glow to it, but that’s all I can really see.”

              “You can’t see…color?”

              “Not how my world works.”

              “That’s very unfortunate…” I can’t help but say. I change the subject, returning to the more important task at hand. “Where are these rifts, portals, whatever you want to call them.”

              “I don’t know off the top of my head, Ms. Parker,” Peter retorted.

              “Just call me be Spider Bite or Parker,” I correct him.

              “I have my eyes and ears open at all times. I’ll know when another opens up.”

              “So looks like I’ll have to stick with you until then, huh?”

              “Don’t think you have much of a choice.”

              “I think I’m okay with that…” I breathe in a little. “We may not be cut from the same exact cloth but…I don’t know. I trust you.”

              “You can always count on the Spidey-Sense,” Peter nodded.

              “Spidey-Sense, Jesus. That’s funny, I call it Spide-Sense.” Peter stared blankly at me. “You know, short for “spider”? But it’s not quite as silly as Spidey-Sense?”

              “Spidey-Sense isn’t silly…” he mumbled.

 

 

 

               

 


	2. Rubix Cube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parker is left alone with their thoughts as Peter has to attend to his own business. Peter returns and tries to comfort them through talk, reassurance, and a little drinking. 
> 
> //alcohol warning//  
> //a little more emetophobia warning but its more just mouth leak stuff//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing sexy yet, we're building up I guess. Also i need to mention i'm talking out of my ass with a lot of things, so uhhhh yeah. If things dont seem quite right or out of character i dunno what to tell ya. this is mostly for me self indulgent ass. hopefully others can get some kind of joy from it too~

              “Here,” Peter handed me a mug. A dark liquid reflected my face back to me.

              “What is it?”

              “It’s…coffee?” he picked up his own cup and pulled his mask up just enough to reveal his mouth. He took a sip.

              “Hard to tell. It’s straight black looking…”

              “Yes, it’s black coffee.”

              “I just mean…it’s hard to tell what it is.”

              “It’s black coffee.”

              “Holy shit, okay, I get it,” I groaned, pushing up my mask in the same fashion. I blew on it and took a small, careful drink. I sputtered and coughed, “Oh god, that’s…it’s…so bitter…”

              “Yeah. It’s _black._ _Coffee_ ,” Peter repeated once more with emphasis.

              I sighed, “I thought you were being...literal...Do you have any creamer or sugar? Anything?”

              “Sorry, ‘fraid not.”

              I plop down on a sleek looking couch in the office, “It’s okay.” My voice is a little softer now. “So…what now?”

              “You can stay here for now. I don’t really leave this office much anyway,” he stands before me. “This actually turns into a couch if you want to get some rest.”

              “Oh, um, sure. That’s not a bad idea…” I hop up from my seat. He piles the cushions into a corner and pulls out the bed. “So, are you…staying here…then?”

              “Yes, for now,” Peter walks over to a small closet and hands me a few pillows. “There’s someone I need to do some research on. Real bad guy. Possibly in charge of a drug ring. I’ll be here for a little bit but I’ll have to head out soon.”

              “Do you want me to help you? I mean…I’m quite capable of kicking ass, as you should know.”

              “I can’t stop you, if you really want to,” he was sitting at his desk already, flipping through several files. “But I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t.”

              “Rushing through interdimensional space is surprisingly tiring,” I propped myself up against the back of the bed. “It’s…probably safe to take this off, right?” I started to take off my mask.

              He looked up at me, then back at his papers. “I would think so.”

              I peeled it up and released my hair. It was a little frizzled and static-charged but I smoothed it out. I did feel a little weird having my mask off but Peter keeping his on. I touched my mouth. “Fuck…” I cursed, pulling out my handkerchief. I wiped at the fluid dripping down my lips.

              “That’s a nasty affliction,” Peter piped up. “That from your spider bite?”

              “Yep,” I huffed. “It’s kind of useful…if I bite someone, it can fuck ‘em up pretty good. Make them sick and weak…but it’s kind of risky to pull the mask up, you know?”

              “Mhm,” he agreed.

              “But it makes me fuckin’ sick too…not all the time…but enough to where it’s obnoxious…” I started to ramble. There wasn’t really anyone I could talk to about this.

              “I could try to make some kind of serum for you. Something to ease the discomfort, maybe decrease the amount of toxins you produce…” Peter thought aloud.

              “Wh-what, no, no, it’s fine. I can deal with it,” I quickly dismissed. “It’s dangerous to touch. Even if it’s not injected into your system, it can do nasty stuff to you!” My strange liquid had a variety of side effects. It took a lot of…”experimenting” to figure out what they were. Suddenly, I shouted in pain. A horrid electric shock wracked through my body and I fell onto the ground. It felt like my entire physical form was ripping at the seams. I gasped as it left just as quickly as it came.

              Peter hoisted me up, already at my side. “Shit, are you alright?” There was concern in his voice, but he didn’t seem surprised.

              “What the FUCK was that?” I panted, my hands shaking as I fell back onto the bed.

              “Being in this dimension…your body is rejecting it…”

              “That…yeah okay, I need to get out of here…”

              “Don’t worry, we’re gonna get you…outta here…” he was looking at me intently with his reflective masked eyes. He straightened up and looked at his watch. “I have to go. You stay here, you’re in no condition to fight and this is an important mission.”

              “Hey, what, c’mon, I’m fine!” I protested. I felt his firm, gloved hands push down on my shoulders.

              “Parker, please. If you wanna get home, you have to be alive to do it. I’ll be fine alone. It’s what I’m used to,” he walked towards the window and opened it. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

              With crossed arms, I mumble out a “good luck”, and he slips out and closes the window behind him.

              I sigh and look around the dark room. One light illuminates the small space but it doesn’t help the atmosphere. I lean back again and tuck my legs in, staring at my Spider Bite mask. It’s the only thing that has color in this place. Remembering the rubix cube I glance back at the desk. I shoot a web at it and whip it towards myself. I catch it with ease and turn it over in my hands. Distraction. That was absolutely something I needed right now. Being alone with my thoughts was probably the worst thing for me. I fumbled with the cube and turned it around and over, trying to solve it.

              All the different colored squares, all the different possibilities. All the different worlds and places and people and spiders. Peter had already mentioned the place he went to, meeting a handful of other spider folk. What was the purpose of that? Why was there so many in so many different universes? With so many possibilities, how did I end up as a Spider Person. Why me? Was there even a point? I blinked and shook my head furiously. I rubbed at my eyes trying to control my emotions and hold back the tears.

              “I can’t do this, not right now,” I tried to reason with myself. “You’ve dealt with worse, just…just get passed it. You’re gonna find a way back. You’re gonna be okay…”

 

              Several hours passed, and eventually Peter did return. He was quiet, but spoke gently as he slipped back into the office. “I thought you would be asleep by now. It’s almost 3 am.”

              “No, I, uh, I can’t,” I say over my shoulder. Im sitting on the edge of the bed, my back towards Peter. The rubix cube, still unsolved, rested beside me.

              Peter approached me and took off his hat. He pulled his mask off and placed a pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose. He had dark hair that flipped over, a little mussed up from the mask. “I can imagine what’s going through your head. I get it.”

              I nodded, silent, staring down at my mask. “It’s just…so fucked up, Peter,” my voice cracked. “I’m so confused. I don’t know how to feel.” He sat down beside me, but kept his eyes forward. “For 5 years…I thought no one could ever understand what I’ve been through, how I feel, what I keep doing…the sacrifices I’ve made.” I struggle to keep my voice from quivering. “And now…suddenly…I’m just…punted into this…place…and I’m not alone. I’m so far from alone. I suddenly go from having no one to relate with…to having…what, infinite people? Who are like me? Like us?” I turn to him. “Am I supposed to be delighted? Relieved? Or am I supposed to be scared? Angry?”

              “It’s something I’m still struggling with, too,” he finally spoke. “I didn’t have time to process anything because everything was go, go, go.” Looking down, he clenched his leather gloves on his knees. “But…it’s a lot. It really is.”

              It was quiet for what felt like ages. Peter rose from his seat, “If you need help sleeping…I have a cure for that…” he waltzed to a small safe in the corner of the room. He flicked the dial with swift hands, and pulled out a squarish bottle and a glass. “I only have one glass but…I think we can share, don’t you think?”

              “God, please tell me you have something to mix that with…”

              “Fraid not.” The bottle glugged into the glass. “Give it a few swigs. You can take it.”

              I grimaced and took the glass. I took the smallest imaginable drink and coughed and gagged. “God in HEAVEN…” I offered it back.

              Peter, amused, accepted it and took a hefty swig. He hissed and shook his head. “That’s a good kick for ya.”

              “Yeah, I guess,” I held my hand out, wanting to try again. I took a slightly, only slightly, bigger sip. Still burned. I furiously shook my head in pain. “God, that’s just awful…”

              “Really not much of a scotch person, huh?”

              “More into vodka and at least something to mix with,” I look into the cup, swirling the dark liquid around. “I actually don’t drink as much as I used to, honestly.”

              “Oh? Well, I don’t mean to impose,” he held his hand out to take the glass again.

              “No, no, It’s…it’s fine. I’m not like…an alcoholic or anything…” I pushed his hand back. I tried another small sip. Another burn down the throat. “It’s just that…drinking makes me think of Aunt Fey.”

              Peter tilted his head. “You lost someone, too, huh?”

              My head snapped up, “What?”

              He leaned against his desk and nodded, “My uncle Benjamin.”

              I couldn’t help but laugh, “I wondered if we had anything else in common. What a terrible thing to add to the list…” Another drink. It burned, but it was a little more bearable. “I was too drunk to get home from the bars. I called her because I knew she wouldn’t be as mad as Uncle Ken…” I wiped at my cheeks, a few tears falling down. “She got hit by these…fucking shit heads that had stolen a car…”

              Peter was sitting beside me again. “I found my Uncle Benjamin’s body in the most awful way possible. And I won’t lie that I blame myself for what happened, and that it’s fueled what I do. But if you, or any of us, are going to carry on in our lives…” he wiped away some of my tears. “We have to be strong enough to realize there’s only so much we can do, what we could have done.”

              I nod and turn away, “Yeah. Right…”

              He gingerly took the glass and took another big drink. “I know it’s probably something you don’t want to hear, but…if you can get anything out of being in this situation, let it be that you find comfort in knowing that…yes, there are others like you. That I’m like you.”

              I swallow hard, the toxins and liquids in my mouth starting to pool. I grab my handkerchief, stained with vibrant, luminescent colors. I pull the cloth back, the liquid stretching from my mouth. “Fuck…” I curse into it, hiding my mouth.

              “Do you need anything?”

              “No, I’m fine, I’m fine…” I grumbled. I wipe at my mouth hard, trying to break the viscous material from my mouth. “This just…happens…” I glance at the almost empty glass. “Can we have more? I think it’s helping.”

              “Sure,” he smiled gently. He poured a generous amount into the glass and after taking a drink himself, passed it to me. I took a bigger gulp, and sputtered. “If we’re gonna get through this bottle, you’re gonna have to work on that.”

 

              “How the hell can you just live in the 30’s…” I said with a slightly slurred voice. I paced on the ceiling, Peter lounging back in his chair.

              “What kind of dumb ass question is that?” he laughed.

              “I don’t know it’s just crazy, with the no color and the lack of EVERYTHING…” I wave my hands around dramatically. I lose my balance and fall, landing on my side on the ground.

              Peter stumbled to me, “Careful, careful, you’re gonna break something.”

              “I’m fiiiine, I didn’t even feel it,” I whipped myself up to my feet.

              “I’m talkin about my office!” he exclaimed with a smirk.

              “Right…right…” I rolled my eyes. “Hey can you…help me to the bed…”

              “Yeah, sure,” he lead me to the fold out couch. “It’s past 4. We should probably get some shut eye…”

              I fall into the bed, exhaustion finally taking a hold of me. Everything is spinning around me and I bury myself into the blankets. It’s surprisingly warm and I’m out cold.

 

              The morning comes and I start to stir. My head aches and I shift around uncomfortably. It dawns on me that I’ve been wearing my Spider Bite costume this entire time. It’s normally not the worst feeling but wearing it this long? Terrible. My Spide-Sense buzzes awake with the rest of my senses. I blink several times and realize I’m entangled with Peter. Panic rises in me and I feel my body temperature rise in embarrassment. I wiggle from Peter’s heavy, unconscious frame, causing him to finally move. He groans and his eyes slowly open.

              “Oh…uh, morning, Parker…” he stiffly sits up.

              At this point, I’m completely on the other side of the bed. “Morning…Peter…” I tried to keep it cool. “Um…s-sorry…?”

              “Don’t apologize, it’s okay…” he shuffled around looking for his mask. He slipped it back on. “I can always get more scotch.”

              “What? Oh, yeah…” I grab my mask.

              “C’mon, let’s get some food in us real quick and start looking for some rifts,” he stretched, a few popping sounds escaping from his back.

              I gasp suddenly, looking at his coat and shirt. “Oh…oh no…”

              “What?”

              “This is…oh my god…um…” I cover my face and drag my hands down. “I’m so sorry.”

              “What?” Peter repeats, finally looking down. “Oh…hm…” He was covered in stains from my mouth all over his chest and collar. I didn’t know what that meant. Getting kind of drunk wasn’t something I did a lot, but I wouldn’t doubt that my weird “affliction” would cause a mess without any supervision and lessened inhibitions… “It’s ok,” he reassured, walking to the closet. He shrugged his coat off and picked out an exact duplicate. “There, good as new,” he ushered me to the window. “Shall we?”

 


	3. Eggs and a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parker and Peter get some much needed food, as well as a helping of Parker's awkwardness. Peter realizes a very slim possible solution to getting Parker come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that today that i assumed Noir couldnt see color because his world is black and white, so anything in color from other dimensions just looks like more black and white to him, but thinking more about the rubix cub scene, that may not be the case? Possible that he just doenst know what color is what. Either way, I'm sticking with everything looks black and white to him cuz i've already committed. 
> 
> also prepare for more talking out of my ass~

Peter and I swung our webbings through the city, him leading the way. “There’s a diner not too far from here, best eggs around,” he hollered back at me. He stopped at a rooftop and I landed with a thud beside him.

“You just walk into diners? In your outfit?”

“Not at all,” he peered down and across the street. “Johnny Q knows how to be discreet.” I stand beside him and look at the small diner. Big white letters spell out: Johnny Q’s Diner. Of course, what else would it be? “C’mon,” he jumped and swinged into the back of the diner. I quickly follow. Peter knocks on the back door in a specific rhythm and waits. After a few minutes, an older man slowly opens the door.

“That you, Spider-Man?”

“Could really use some of your best eggs and bacon this morning, Q.”

“And what about your copy cat friend here?” he tilted his head in speculation.

“Absolutely. They’re trustworthy. And in desperate need.”

I nod, “Uh, yes, please, I would appreciate it.”

“You got it, give me a bit and I’ll bring the plates out,” Johnny Q whisks back into the building.

“Is this really a good idea?” I look over at Peter.

“Of course, why wouldn’t it?”

“I don’t know, getting close with anyone…even in the costume…I feel like it’s dangerous.”

“It probably is…but…sometimes a guy really needs eggs on the go.”

I shake my head but can’t help but smile behind my mask, “I guess I can’t argue that logic.”

A few more minutes pass and Johnny Q returns with two big plates of eggs, bacon and toast. Even in black and white, it looks delicious. “Your friend here gets the discount just this once, but from here on out, they gotta pay,” Johnny Q offered the plates.

“Don’t worry, I won’t be here that much longer…hopefully…” I graciously took the food. “Thank you, very much.”

“No problem. Help save the world and all that junk,” he adjusted his apron.

“As always, Q,” Peter saluted and with a free hand, sent out a web and hoisted himself away. I, however was not used to swinging with food. I wasn’t sure if I was going to be as balanced as him. But I didn’t have much of a choice. I sent out a web in a similar manner and hoped for the best.

Luckily, I only lost a piece of toast.

I caught up with Peter, on another nearby rooftop, who had been viciously devouring his breakfast. “Used to eating with just your hands, huh?” Plopping down, I lifted up my mask enough to eat. Gingerly, I took a fried egg and tried to get it all in one bite.

“You don’t?”

“I don’t want to get shit on my costume…its hard enough to clean as it is…” I tried to cover my mouth as I ate. There was a lull when Peter pulled out a small device. He turned it on and small static sounds emitted from it. He pulled an antenna and turned a dial on it. “Uh, listen, Peter, about last night, I um…”

“Sh, sh, I’m trying to get a signal…” he waved his other hand, which was holding toast. I pursed my lips together, uncertain of what to do. I quietly chewed on a piece of bacon. “Outside of word of mouth…hearing the lines talk about strange portals or openings is our best bet of getting you home. Besides that…I’m not sure what we can do…I’m hoping that since this is where I live, my focal point…it’ll be the most likely spot to open up again.”

“Peter…how do we even know another portal will even take me home?” the thought came to me as I spoke. “What if it sends me somewhere else…?

His mask averted my gaze. “It’s possible.”

My shoulders slump. “I’m gonna die, aren’t I…” the words escape my throat with a crack.

“I’m gonna do everything I can to keep that from happening.”

“You just said there wasn’t much you could even do…” I sat the plate down roughly. I rip my mask off completely and look out over the city. There’s a gentle wind that blows my dark hair around my face. I push it out of the way. “I should just accept it. I’m gonna die here.”

“You can’t just give up like that,” I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Peter, standing over me.

“Why…why are you…why have you been so…”

“Invested?”

“Yeah…I mean…we don’t even really…we don’t know each other. At all.”

“Don’t we, though?”

Peter’s responses didn’t miss a beat. I clenched my jaw and swallowed hard. There was something there; a kinship, perhaps. I remember the back and forth we had the night prior. I hadn’t felt so connected to someone in years.

“Besides, you think I’m gonna be some heartless asshole that just lets an innocent person die? Just like that? Even if you weren’t a Spider, I’d be helping you.”

“I guess you just get so used to people being against you, it’s hard to recognize when someone’s working with you,” I look back over the city. I feel a squeeze on my shoulder. His hand was still there.

“Yeah. I know,” it finally dropped. “But hey, the good news is that your dimension spasms haven’t been-”

As by some horrid twist of irony, my body lurches and I scream. I fall to the ground and writhe in pain as the same symptoms from last night take over me. The pain ceases and I gasp for air. “Fuck that HURTS…” I bang my fist down.

“I spoke too soon…” Peter sighs and he pulls the rest of his mask down and helps me up. “Stupid question, but are you okay?”

“It is stupid but yes, I’m fine…ish,” I groan.

“C’mon, lets get some better altitude. We need as much signal as we can get,” he points to the radio.

“Yeah, sure…”

He eyes over my left over breakfast. “You gonna finish that? Seems like a waste.”

“Have at it,” I flick my wrist towards it. After he scarfs it down, I follow him towards a taller building. We crawl up the walls and hang there, waiting in silence. He holds the radio out, the fuzz bleeping in and out, some scattered voices fading along with it. “Listen, Peter, something’s been bugging me.”

“I imagine several things are bugging you right now.”

“Besides my inevitable doom,” I add. “I’m…I’m really sorry about last night…” I say awkwardly. Thank god I didn’t have to actually look at his face.

“What do you mean?”

“Shit, c’mon…sleeping…in the bed? Like that…? I didn’t even…realize…”

“What are you sorry about? It’s not your fault I lost balance and fell down. If anything I should…apologize to you…” the last part was somewhat mumbled. “It’s…it’s been a weird time for me, too. It was…nice to be next to another person while I slept…”

“Ah…yeah…well…as far as your jacket and all that…” I continued talking, oblivious to what he had admitted. “Um, yeah, I don’t know what happened there…I guess I might have…I don’t know, drooled a little in my sleep, I guess, I don’t think I was trying…to…uh…you know…” the words tumbled out of my stupid mouth.

_Bbbzzzt…Reports of….bbzzzztt…strange holes in…sky…incredible phenomenon…bzzrtzz…aliens…act of…Christ…_

“Parker, we may have something, hold on,” he held the radio closer to his ear. He listened intently. “Got it. I think I know where there’s an opening. Let’s go!” he shoved the radio into his pocket and dove off the building.

“Shit, uh, okay!” I followed suit. We flew through the city swiftly, and after about 20 minutes of swinging and parkouring, Peter stopped on a rooftop.

“Where is it? It should be right…here…” he looked up. He took his hat off and threw it on the ground. “God DAMNIT…” I followed his gaze and sure enough, the last remnants of a portal was closing up. It sizzled into nothing. “Wait…no, no, this…this could be okay…”

“How the fuck is this okay?” I couldn’t help but laugh in speculation.

“I need…I need to get back to my office. Come on!” Peter was already jumping off the building.

“God damnit, stop doing that!” I shout after him.

 

Once back in his office, Peter started rummaging through his desks and belongings. The pull out bed was still out and not sure what to do with myself, I started to put it back up. “What’re you looking for?”

“I’m…looking for…aha!” he shoved several things off his desk and laid out a map of the country. He started scribbling on it with a pen. I pushed the pull out bed down with my foot and made my way to the desk.

“What’re you doing.”

“I’m…sleuthing…it’s what I do,” he replied matter-of-factly. “There’s a pattern…at least…if my hunch is correct, which it usually is…then…” he drew lines connecting all the spots he had marked on the map. “I should be able to guess where the next portals are bound to open up!” he smacked the point of the pen down.

“Based on WHAT,” I blurt.

“The rumors of where the other rips have been,” he explained. “Those are a little more general, but with where the one you came from opened up…and the one that just opened up…the next one…should be…here,” he circled a spot on the map several times.

“Okay but…when?” I crossed my arms, examining the scribbles.

“I think tomorrow night. But, the span of time between each portal is increasing more and more…which means if we take too long to get to one…”

“I’m dead in the water,” my arms drop. I breathe heavily and shrug, “It’s the best we got. How long until the next one opens up.”

“Tomorrow night, possibly the following morning.”

I pull my mask off and scratch at my head. “Think I can make it till then?”

“You’ll have to…” he looked at me and straightened up.

“Alright, well…since there’s a chance this could be my last night alive…think I could at least die clean? The suit can only stand so much.”

“Yeah, yeah, we can go to my actual apartment. It’s not much but…we can stop there before getting to the portal’s location.”


	4. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a little sick it seems...Is it Parker's fault?
> 
> //NSFW Warning at the end//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the reason why i started this dumb little thing.............

“Is it such a good idea to head towards your place in broad daylight?” I asked as we hopped and swung in the air.

“You’d be surprised how inattentive people in this city are,” he retorted. Once we reached our destination, he slid his window open and crawled inside, much like how he did at his office. Nervously looking around, I followed and closed the window behind me. “Make yourself at home,” he sighed, pulling off his mask.

“You alright?”

“I feel…a little nauseous actually…” he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. “I’m uh…going to lay down. I don’t have much for extra clothes but…I have some things you can put on for now…” he walked to his room. He slumped against the door frame.

I rushed over and guided him to his bed, “Where’s your clothes? I can just look myself…go ahead and lay down…”

“The dresser…” he pointed at the tall black wooden drawers in the corner of the room. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into me…”

“It’s okay Peter, do you need some water or something?”

“Yeah…that would be swell…” he swallowed.

“Sure thing,” I quickly went to his small kitchen and filled up a glass of tap water. “C’mon, you gotta sit up if you’re gonna drink it…” I approach him with the cup.

He propped up and took the glass with his gloved hand. He took several big gulps and sat it down next to his bed side table. “Thanks…”

“Do you have any…I don’t know…Tums? Shit it’s the 30’s are Tums even a thing? Antacids, do you have anything like that?” I rambled, trying to think of what I could do to help the poor man.

“No, nothing like that. I usually don’t ever feel bad…I have an immune system like a horse…”

“Is that…is that a saying?”

“I don’t know…” he chuckled and laid back down. “Go ahead and take care of yourself, I’ll be okay in no time.”

“Alright, if you’re sure…” I finally leave his side at the bed and rummage through his clothes. I finda plain black shirt and a pair of boxers. Luckily, they seemed like sleep ware of his own and were a little baggy, so there was a better chance they would fit my heavier frame. Might still be a little tight, though. Oh well, it was better than hanging around in my nasty spandex. Speaking of which, I knew I had to get this thing in the wash. There was a small washer in his bathroom. Thank god, I didn’t have to worry about Peter walking in on me nude somewhere in his apartment…

I swallowed at the thought. God he…he really was a good looking guy…I hadn’t really let myself think about that since I’d been here. I was too distracted by my possible demise and the fact that my own existence was possibly meaningless in the grand scheme of things. My heart sank as I put my spandex in the washing machine. I grabbed the detergent sitting next to the lid and poured some in, my mind wandering away again. I stared at my bright green costume in silence. The contrast against the black water and white machine was maddening. No matter what, I couldn’t stay here. Even if it was somehow possible to exist in this world without sizzling into nothing, there was no way I could be happy in a place so bleak. Right?

I closed the lid and started it up before turning towards the shower. I tested the water and stepped in. Peter had been extremely patient and kind to me. I had distanced myself so much from people back home it made the whole situation somewhat strange. I couldn’t help but circle back to the fact that he was another spider person. He had dealt with loss and confusion and mind shattering realizations about his reality. There’s no one in my world who can understand me. Not like how he can. Not like how does.

I pull my head back and let the hot water run over me. God damn, and that face. Those dark eyes. His tall frame. I hadn’t touched someone in so long. Last night was the first time in awhile I had let someone sleep in the same bed as me. Grabbing a generic bottle of shampoo, I remember: getting close to others was dangerous. Not just because of being Spider Bite, but because of this damn poison coursing through me. Learning the limits of the toxins was a long course of trial and errors. Essentially, I came to realize that my state of mind affected the potency of my poison. The more panicked, scared, and anxious I was, the more fatal it was. Other things affected what it did as well, but what mattered most was that even a simple kiss could cause awful symptoms. I stare at the suds going down the drain and my eyes slowly widen.

Frozen, I remembered that Peter had eaten after me only a few hours prior. Almost slipping out of the shower I grab a nearby towel and rush back to his bed. “Peter! Peter!” I yell frantically. I find him on the floor, the corners of his lips stained and leaking with a similar vibrant hue that usually came out of my own mouth. I forced one of his eyes open. His usually dark, yet lively eyes, were faded. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” I cry out in a panic. I prop him up in my arms, his head rolling back. “Okay, okay, calm…calm…” I whine slightly. “You can do this…you can do this…” I tried to slow down my screaming heart. I turn his head to the side, revealing his neck. Fear has caused the liquid to pool in my mouth, but I force it down. I breathe in and out slowly, focusing as much as I can muster. “I’m so, so, sorry, Peter…” I say quietly as I lean down to his skin. My teeth graze against him and he doesn’t move. My canines, sharper than any normal person’s, sink down into his flesh with ease. I taste the iron of his blood as it drips in my mouth and I wince. I feel my own toxins seep into him. I close my eyes, keeping my heart steady. I finally pull back, and use part of the towel to press against the wound I had created.

My toxin spreads through his veins visibly as a bright magenta. It slowly fades as it continues to course through him. I wipe my mouth and spit out a little of his blood. I hoist him back onto the bed, trying not to break down. I watch him intensely, looking back at the bite. It was already almost healed up. That was a good sign. I check his pulse. It’s a little weak, but it’s there. His chest moves up and down and he stirs slightly but doesn’t wake.

Light headed, I allow my body to relax. I had only tried to use my bite as an antidote a handful times. And it wasn’t 100% successful. Who knows though, Peter being a spider person himself could have helped. I walk back to the bathroom and finish drying myself off. I try on Peter’s clothes and the shirt is a bit snug. The shorts are…definitely a little too tight around my hips and thighs but it would have to do. I check on Peter and he seems to have stabilized.

I take this chance to meander around his apartment. It’s not the most furnished but that’s to be expected. There’s one lone couch in the living room and I plop down on it. “Jesus Christ…” I finally breathe out. I cross one leg over another, letting my thoughts run wild. Have I really been so freaked out? I guess I had been, why wouldn’t I? My life was at risk, after all! But still, only a few bites of a left over breakfast left in a catatonic state? Jesus, I could have killed him. I could have killed the only person that I could relate to because of my negligence. I could have cost this world a Spider-Man. How could I be so careless? How could I be so stupid? My eyes pricked with tears and I tried to wipe them away. It was no use though, I started to sob. I had held back my emotions for far too long in the short time I was in this strange, dark place. I curled up on the couch and cried until my body couldn’t take any more. I passed out, still huddled into myself.

“P-Parker…Parker…”

“Huh…” I felt hands on my shoulders. I looked over and saw Peter looming over me in front of the couch. He had his mask back on. “Peter? Peter are you okay?” I jolt awake.

“I-I don’t know…” he breathed heavily through the mask and pushed his jacket off.

I squinted my eyes slightly at him in speculation. “Why is your mask on?”

“Thought…something was wrong…don’t know…threw it on in a panic…”

Something was very clearly off. My eyes suddenly fell down at his pants and I turned my head quickly. “Oh my god!” I couldn’t stop from shouting. Peter was, to put it simply, as hard as a rock.

“Parker…I…I need you…”


	5. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The poison from Parker's bite may have saved Peter's life, but it's left some other effects behind. Parker is left in a rather...sticky situation. Parker tries to deal with their wild emotions after the fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //NSFW CHAPTER//
> 
> Mention of birth control implant because anytime theres nsfw of cumming inside a person i get anxiety!
> 
> This is where that dubious consent comes in! if that makes you uncomfortable I understand but this is your warnin

Oh god. Oh no. I had seen this before. My emotions before I had tried to cure Peter…it affected the outcome of the “antidote”. Sure, it probably saved his life, but…now…he had other problems. 

“P-Peter…” I pressed my back against the couch. “Wait, uh, try and calm down,” I gulped. “G-go back to your room and just…”

Ignoring me, he sank to his knees. The whites of his mask stared up at me, and I could feel the desperate eyes behind them. He placed his hands on my knees and leaned in close. Clumsily he started to push his mask up.

“N-no, keep your mask on…” I grabbed his wrist. I couldn’t look at him; not directly. I was too ashamed. His breath was hot and close to my lips. I swallowed the liquid forming in my mouth.

“L-let me taste you…” he whispered.

“No, no, it’ll make things worse for you,” I shook my head quickly.

“Please, Parker, please…” he nuzzled into my neck, his mouth still exposed. He hungrily licked and sucked on the flesh. I sighed gently at the feeling, but tried to pull away. He moved up my body, biting and sucker harder on my skin. My heart raced, it swelled, it ached in my chest. I wanted more, I needed more. I gritted my teeth, magenta dribbling down the sides of my mouth. He dragged his tongue, following the liquid to my lips. “T-touch me…” his voice quivered. He placed my hand against his member, still hard through his pants. I trembled, trying to control my own urges with every fiber of my being. He rutted against my hand, desperate for more friction. “God…even…just that…it feels so good…” he crawled on top of me, grinding more. “More, please…Parker, please…” he begged.

I noticed magenta dripping out of his own mouth now. He was lost for now, with time being the only cure. “Peter…you have to…go back to your room…” my voice was weak and low. “I-I can’t do this to you…”

“Don’t you…want me…” his voice cracked. “Haven’t you…felt it…” his hips twitched and bucked.

“Of course I have,” I heard myself blurt out. “I…I mean…this is just…”

“Touch me…let me…touch you…please, dear God,” he dragged his hands down his face, the mask falling down in the process.

Seeing him in such a mess and desperate state was just too much to handle. I forced the guilt that had built up in my stomach to dissolve away as I unbuttoned his pants. I slid his throbbing cock out and stroked it gently. Peter let out a shaking moan, using the top of the couch to balance himself. A spot began to form on his mask, staining it a soft pink.

“Ngh…ah…fuck…aaaaah…” he thrusted into my hand, clearly not satisfied. “I need…more…Parker…” he rasped. “God, please, please…Parker…let me…feel you…” Slowly, he pulled away from me, hooking his fingers at the top of the thin material of my shorts. I lifted my hips up to make it easier to pull them down. They dragged down my thighs and I slid more down the couch. There was still an uncertainty in the air around me, but I let Peter continue.

My heart ached; it felt like it was going to burst. The short time with Peter was the realest I had felt in a long time. I felt complete, I felt full. I felt…so full. Extremely full. Wait, dear god, that’s…that was him. Peter pushed deeper into me and I let out a high pitched moan. “Peter!”

“Haaaa…Parker…Parker…!” he smacked against me; speed increasing. I gripped onto the couch, wrapping my legs around his waist. Suddenly, I felt myself being hoisted from the couch. I let out a small gasp as Peter carried me to his bedroom. The pink on his mask was starting to seep out more and more. “Parker, you feel…amazing…hng...ah…” he whimpered, slipping back into me. “Do I…Do I feel good to you?” he pressed his forehead against mine.

“Yes, don’t stop…fuck, don’t stop…” The air was filled with the wet smacking of Peter pushing in and out of me. His rhythm didn’t falter, and it had been so long since I’d felt like this, I didn’t know how long I would last. “Oh god…fuck…P-Peter…I’m gonna…cum…”

“Yes, yes, let me feel you…let me hear you…” he bucked harder into me. 

His words were too much, and I threw my head back, a moan dragging out of my throat. My insides pulsed around his cock, and I think that, accompanied with my own sounds, was what sent him over the edge.

“Parker…Parker…Parker!” his hips thrusted the deepest they had been, and he shivered and whined. His cum pumped into me and his breathing was shallow. “Don’t…don’t leave me…” he rasped with a wavering body before slumping over.

My eyes stared wide open as I processed what had happened; what he had just said. I gently pushed Peter’s limp body off of me, his softening member slipping out. Silently, I walked to his bathroom to clean myself up. I held my arm up and gave a few pushes on the inside part of the flesh. Thank god for that birth control implant I got a few months ago…

I returned to Peter’s bed, his body still motionless, save for some breathing. I slipped his mask off, the pink liquid trailing from his math with a sticky snap as it broke. I grimaced and placed the mask on the bed side table. I pulled the rest of pants down all the way, unsure if he had stained them during the…session. I wiped off his mouth with a washcloth and used my thumb and pointer to force his lips open slightly. It looked like he wasn’t producing anymore, thankfully. My poison had worked through his system, so he just needed to rest now. I suddenly realized my palm was running down his check and I snapped my hand back. What was I doing? I didn’t deserve to touch him like that! Not after everything that I just put him through. My eyes lingered on his sleeping face for a few more minutes. His dark hair in messy wisps and tangles and his lips stayed slightly parted as his breathing calmed to a soft pattern. 

I quickly retreated back to the living room, pulling the boxers back on. I wanted to run out of this apartment and just disappear. But what could I do? Where could I really go? I was alone. Again. I ran my fingers down my face in frustration. For as disgusted as I felt about myself, a small part of me felt…soothed, somehow. Did he really meant what he said before he passed out? No…no, surely not. He was practically high, hallucinating, doped up on my pheromones…

There was no way he felt like that about me, not in 100 years, not in 100 dimensions.

…Right?

 


End file.
